


Happy

by foureyedwriter



Series: Family [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedwriter/pseuds/foureyedwriter
Summary: Sometimes Iwaizumi can’t believe how happy he is.





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ^^   
> After a while a new, small part of the series :) I was in urgent need for something fluffy, so I wrote a little, fluffy piece about Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s little family. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Look, Daddy, look!” Akio said, pulling at his father’s trousers to get his attention. Iwaizumi lifted the box he carried a little higher to not accidentally knock his son over. 

“Let me bring that into the living room first,” he said gently. 

Akio huffed but followed Iwaizumi. “What’s in that box?” 

“Old clothes from your brother and you,” Iwaizumi explained and placed the box on the floor before he turned around to look at his son properly. He blinked at him while Akio showed a big smile. 

“Don’t I look gogios?” Akio said and swirled around a bit. 

Iwaizumi chuckled. “You mean gorgeous, don’t you? And you really look gorgeous. Did Mom do your hair?” 

Akio’s lips curled into a pout that looked really adorable in Iwaizumi’s eyes. His brown curls were pulled back in a ponytail and lots of sparkling hair clips decorated his small head. When he pouted he looked even more than Oikawa than usual. “No, I did that myself.” 

“Really? I couldn’t have guessed,” Iwaizumi said. In fact he was quite sure Oikawa had helped their oldest twin but he didn’t say so. 

Akio smiled brightly at the compliment. “I’ll be a hair dresser one day,” he exclaimed before turning on his heels and running back towards his room. 

Iwaizumi felt a warm feeling spreading in his chest at the sight. The alpha would never get tired of his family, of their happiness and laughter. He was so full of love that he was sometimes afraid he might burst because it was all too much. 

His attention returned towards the box and he opened it. Oikawa and him wanted to sort through the old baby clothing to see what their little girl could wear. It were still a few weeks until she would be born but they wanted to be prepared. Just as Iwaizumi picked up a small green shirt he heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see his omega enter the living room. 

Oikawa was eight months along already and the sight of his swollen belly made Iwaizumi feel proud. 

“Oh, Taiyo always wore the green shirt,” Oikawa smiled before he took a seat on the couch, letting out a sigh. 

“They grow so fast,” Iwaizumi said, a smile on his face. 

Oikawa smiled. “Yeah, that’s true.” He rubbed small circles on his belly and looked at Iwaizumi. “I still can’t believe our little girl will be here soon.” 

Iwaizumi got up from his position on the floor and sat down next to his omega, pulling him closer. “She really will be here soon, huh?” Iwaizumi nuzzled Oikawa’s cheek before placing the smallest of kisses along his jaw. Oikawa purred under the attention. 

“I wanna cuddle, too!” Taiyo cried out, running towards the couch and climbing on top of it. Akio was not far behind. 

“Me too! Me too!” 

Iwaizumi chuckled as the twins were snuggling against both of their parents. “Then let’s cuddle a little.” 

The boys were laughing happily as they were showered in kisses and hugs. The warm feeling within Iwaizumi’s chest was back full force. Sometimes he was still wondering what he did to deserve all this happiness. 

Oikawa’s soft peck on his lips pulled the alpha out of his thoughts. He was met by Oikawa’s brown eyes looking lovingly at him, a soft smile tugging at the omega’s lips. 

“I love you, Hajime,” Oikawa said. 

“I love daddy, too!” Akio added. 

“Me too!” Taiyo said. 

“I love you too,” Iwaizumi smiled. “All of you.” 

“A lot?” Taiyo asked and Iwaizumi nuzzled his son’s cheek. 

“To the moon and back.” 

Taiyo and Akio were pleased with that, cuddling with their parents until they fell asleep on the couch. Iwaizumi grinned down at them and turned towards Oikawa to say something just to find the omega asleep as well. Iwaizumi’s gaze softened as he watched his three favorite people in the world slumbering peacefully. 

He leaned down a little, careful not to wake the others, and placed his lips on Oikawa’s belly. “I love you, too, princess. Can’t wait to meet you,” he whispered before he carefully carried his pups into their room to tug them into bed. 

All the while Iwaizumi felt grateful for the happiness in his life.


End file.
